


photo

by howls



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: Yoruichi has a picture of them all on Kisuke’s birthday draped over each other on the couch. It’s a lot different than it sounds.





	photo

Yoruichi has a picture of them all on Kisuke’s birthday draped over each other on the couch. It’s a lot different than it sounds.  
  
Kisuke is slouched with his back against an armrest and has a notebook filled with notes and sketches of his latest experiment on Ichigo’s head and twirling his pen with his fingers. His feet are tucked under Shinji’s stomach for warmth and he wiggles his toes every once in a while to head Shinji half-heartedly complain.  
  
Ichigo is in the middle curled up in a ball with his head in Kisuke’s lap, Hamlet in one hand and his other running through Shinji’s hair. He’s listening to Kisuke mumble through his equation problems and Shinji hum along to his music and has never felt more content.  
  
Shinji has his head on Ichigo’s stomach and his legs are sprawled over the other armrest, feet tapping around to the jazz music playing through the earphones he has in. He’s doodling Hollow masks on Kisuke’s leg and wondering if he can convince the man to get them as a tattoo.  
  
She gets the picture framed hangs it crookedly above the same couch.


End file.
